Nanjing
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: What seemed to be another wonderful day with China and his sister Taiwan, turned into the gut wrenching memories of the Nanjing Massacre. No shipping involved, just history.


Authors Note: No shipping involved, just got the inspiration to write this up. I just recently learned about this, and I'm only in Chinese 2, so if there are mistakes...Whoops!

Looked at this picture as a reference, I don't know who made this picture so If someone knows, please tell me so I can give them credit!: . /bb4b493e440cb40abbfc0471db7e2d86/tumblr_mzyuzzIPc81tqt13yo1_

**Language:**

Dui bu qi - I'm sorry

Ge ge - Big brother

**Characters:**

Mei is Taiwan

Kiku is Japan

Yao is China

* * *

**Nanjing**

"Ge ge! I'm back!" The Taiwanese girl called out into the empty house. "Yao?"

"I'm in the back, Mei!"

A smile spread across the girls face as her brother finally replied. She put the bags of food down next to the door before hurrying through the house. Once she reached the back, her smile softened. She squinted her eyes to see out into the rice field where her brother was.

"Working in the rice fields again? If you keep working like this, you're going to hurt yourself." Mei walked down the steps of their home and walked along the outskirts of the rice field, trying to be as close to her brother as possible. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you." Yao stood up and straightened his back. After hearing a few satisfying cracks, he exhaled. He wiped his dirty hands on a rag and fixed his rice hat so that he could see his sister. "But who else is going to harvest all this, aru?"

"You could at least take a break. You were out here even before I left, and that was three hours ago." She crossed her arms as the other began to walk over to her.

"Well, if I don't continue working, I'll get all old and stiff, aru." Once he step foot out of the fields, he took off his hat and placed it on top of the basket that was strapped to his back. "And if I get all stiff, I won't be able to work, and then you'll have to do it all for me, aru."

"Old and stiff? You're already old!" She teased.

"Aiyaa, that hurts, Mei." Yao laughed and began to walk back towards the house. "So what did you buy at the market, aru? Was there anything good?"

Mei nodded in response as their walking synchronized. "There were a lot of good ingredients today, better than usual. I bought some beef, bok choy, fish, and squid."

"Well I know what we're going to make tonight, aru."

"Geng?"

"Mhmm."

"Yes!"

Yao chuckled seeing his sister so excited. She was practically skipping instead of walking now. "I'll get started on it after I wash up."

"Hao!"

**. . .**

"Yao? Where did you put the strainer?" Mei asked as she searched through the cupboards and cabinets.

"Move to your left…No, a little more, aru…More…The cabinet above your face."

She looked up and opened the cabinet, revealing the strainer and other various pots. Once she had the strainer, she walked back to her brother's side, and began to chop up the vegetables.

Everything seemed to be at peace. The bright sun shone its brilliant rays throughout the city, the sounds of children laughing and playing filled the air and the smiles of all the citizens were the only things you could see.

"Gah-!"

Taiwan snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards her brother, gasping in shock as he fell to the floor. "Y-Yao!?" She knelt beside him, her hands making their way to his shoulders. "Brother? W-what is it? Are you okay?" She watched in horror as he clenched his side.

_What had happened?_

Yao winced as the sharp pain began to fade away. "W-what was that, aru…?" Slowly he stood, and gasped. As he stared out the window, black columns of smoke rose from the city, and fires could be seen spreading across the land.

"Zhong guo!" A deep elderly voice filled the house as an old man came into the room, taking hold of Yao's hands, an urgent look in his eyes. "My country, we are being attacked! T-they're killing everyone!"

Without hesitation, the Chinese man walked to the door, slipping his uniform on before exiting their home. He turned around and pointed at Taiwan. "Mei, stay here. Don't let anyone in, and if someone tries to break in, run."

"B-but Yao-!"

"Mei! This is not a time to argue, aru!"

Mei's eyes widened as she looked to the ground. Slowly she nodded and walked back into the house, closing the door.

**. . .**

Everything seemed to be in chaos. The bright sun was no more, the sounds of mothers screaming as they watched their children die filled the air and the pain of all the citizens were the only things you could see. Yao ran through the streets, shooting every soldier that dared to harm the innocent.

As he laid his eyes on the bay, a gut wrenching pain made him fall to his knees. The river side was littered with bodies, and warm blood stained the soil. As he was about to stand, a pair black shoes stood in front of him. Slowly he looked up, his eyes widening as he saw the familiar face. He was covered head to toe with blood, his katana dripping with the same substance.

"K-Kiku?"

Upon hearing his name, the Japanese man stepped forward and raised his leg, kicking the other across his face. There was no sympathy; there was only the cold look in his eyes as he watched the other fall to his side, struggling to get up.

"Gah-! Ah…!" Yao propped himself up onto his hands and knees, slowly lifting his hand to wipe the blood off his face. Hearing footsteps, he looked up, only to be kicked again. This time under his torso, which sent him flying meters away. Landing on his back, he began to cough until he spat out more of the scarlet liquid. Again he heard the footsteps, and he squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the stinging pain that would be inflicted upon him.

"Kiku! Stop!"

China's eyes shot open as he heard the voice of his sister. With the strength he had left, he turned his head towards her. "M-Mei…G-go-" But his sentence was cut short as Japans foot stomped onto his chest, forcing him down. He swore under his breath as he clenched his fists.

"Japan! Stop! Please! Stop!"

"Restrict her."

Japan instructed his soldiers with his hollow words, and instantly one of his men came up from behind Taiwan and held her arms tightly. She kept screaming and begging for Japan to stop…But of course he wouldn't.

Yao watched his younger brother unsheathe his katana with clouded eyes. He was dizzy, he was in pain…What did he do to deserve this?

"Brother, please! Don't hurt him! Brother _please_!"

She kept begging, her pleads now sounding like sobs as each moment passed.

"Kiku, what are you doing!? Please! Don't kill him! Kiku-"

"_**Quiet."**_

"No! Kiku, stop!"

Yao laid there, the blood dripping from his mouth. There was nothing he could do. He was weak. Japan finally had the power he wanted since he was younger. He watched as the other gripped his katana tightly, slowly raising the blade over his head. Yao closed his eyes again. He had accepted his fate. All he heard were the horrific screams of his sister, and the wish of a blade.

**. . .**

China gasped as he awoke back into reality. All the countries at the conference table turned their heads, staring at him with confused faces.

"Uhm…China? Are you alright?" Germany, who was standing at the front of the room, asked him, looking very concerned.

"I…Uhm…"

"China? Are you crying?"

Yao's eyes widened as he touched his tear stained cheeks. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice that he was crying. Germany walked next to him and leaned close. "Yao, if you want, you can leave the room for a minute."

"Ah, thank you…" As he stood, he whispered "Dui bu qi" loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Before he could make it to the end of the room, someone reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Taiwan was looking up at him with worried eyes.

"…" He stayed silent, and wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her tightly. Everyone in the conference room averted their eyes as soon as more tears began to stream down his face.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too bad! Please send me some reviews to tell me how I did! This was kinda rushed, so if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me.

Thanks for reading!

-Frost


End file.
